A Paladin's Trial
by DriveBy
Summary: What would have happened if the Hero actually did end up in Katrina’s spell circle at the beginning of Quest for Glory 4, rather than being dumped in the Dark One’s cave? Rated M for future content. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

What would have happened if the Hero actually did end up in Katrina's spell circle at the beginning of Quest for Glory 4, rather than being dumped in the Dark One's cave? Hero: Paladin, with all abilities (since I've been playing the character since QFG1 and went through the trouble of getting him every ability, even the shadier ones). Note: This is a work of fan fiction and I do not own the rights to the characters or setting.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Gareth smiled at Rakeesh and his other friends as they gathered around him to congratulate him on defeating the demon wizard. He felt relieved and happy. Facing the demon wizard and its minions had been a harrowing experience and Gareth was glad that he had been able to defeat Tarna's greatest foe and close the World Gate. He felt his soul, the very essence of his being; sing in harmony with the Universe. Rakeesh had told him about a Paladin becoming more in tune with the Universe around him through his deeds, and Gareth had begun to experience those feelings as he became more and more powerful through his actions, but all of those previous sensations paled in comparison to the joy and peace that he felt at this moment. It felt so right. Everything leading up to this moment seemed to be in perfect step with the flow of the Universe and Gareth could feel the power within him strengthen.

Then, as Rakeesh and the others were speaking, Gareth felt a tingle through his Paladin "danger sense". Something suddenly felt off. Something that was not in sync with the flow of the Universe. That prickling feeling felt sour and foreboding. There was an immediate and palpable sense of danger. Alert and wary he started to look about when he suddenly felt himself seized by some magical force. Had he failed to completely defeat the demon wizard? No! It wasn't possible. He had driven the fiend back through the Gate. It wasn't possible, he kept telling himself, as he struggled against the magic that clawed at him.

"This is dark magic!" roared Rakeesh, but Gareth could barely hear him as the rush of magic began to pull him into a dark, yawning void. The last thing Gareth heard was Rakeesh calling out his name before the dark magic swallowed him completely.

His senses reeled as the enveloping, dark magic pulled him from his natural plane of existence to a shadowy, limbo plane. He couldn't see anything but roiling darkness. He couldn't hear anything but the rush of magic and the frantic beating of his own heart. All that he could feel was the sensation of being violently yanked across time and space. And all around him, he felt the growing, gnawing sense of danger as he neared wherever it was that the magic was carrying him to. In the back of his mind, his inner voice speculated that he must have really pissed someone off for them to go to this amount of trouble to summon him.

As he seemed to near his destination, he felt another force pulling at him, struggling with the original summoning to steer him towards a new destination. Gareth allowed himself a brief flash of hope. Perhaps one of his friends was attempting to aid him? But how could they? No one he knew that could handle this amount of magic would know about him being taken, would they? His questions didn't matter, however, as he felt the original summoning spell reassert its dominance. It pulled more strongly than the other force and accelerated Gareth faster through the void.

With the sudden, renewed acceleration he heard the flap on his small backpack rip open. _Oh crap,_ he thought as the contents of his pack began to spill out. With tremendous effort, he reached back to clutch at the bag and hold it closed so he wouldn't lose everything he had. His other hand gripped the hilt of his Paladin sword, Soulforge. He could feel his hand start to numb as he gripped the hilt tightly. He wasn't about to lose his best weapon to the roaring darkness around him.

Then, almost as suddenly as the magic had seized him, he flew out of the void and landed hard on a cold stone floor. The breath was knocked out of him and his body protested to his mind about the abuse it was taking. He thought he heard voices, but the ringing in his ears was too loud for him to comprehend what they were saying. Raising his head, he shook it in an effort to clear the ringing and confusion. Opening his eyes, he was assaulted by bright candlelight. After the swirling darkness, it felt like he was staring into the sun.

He thought that he heard a door open and someone slam it shut, but the disorientation was making it difficult for his senses to straighten themselves out. The sense of danger seemed to lessen slightly within the room. He slowly dragged himself up to his knees and looked around. He recognized some magical symbols around the room, but most of the intricate script he did not recognize. He was a novice at magic after all. Whoever had summoned him was clearly a master. He heard someone move behind him and his hand flew to his sword. He drew it with a flourish as he rose to his feet and spun to face whoever had brought him here.

"I don't think that will be necessary, do you?" asked a soft, musical voice. It was low, suggestive, and heavily accented. Slavic, perhaps? His eyes met the warm, dark brown ones of the speaker and Gareth felt his breath catch in his throat. The woman standing before him was beautiful. She seemed to exude charm with her half-smile and she seemed alight with magical power. He felt a sense of weariness from her and more than a little curiosity. His mind leapt to the conclusion that this woman was the one who had summoned him. So why that intense feeling of danger that had now turned to a muted undercurrent? He did not feel that this woman intended to harm him directly. At least, not yet.

Feeling somewhat sheepish pointing his sword at an unarmed woman, he sheathed it and tried to work his thick tongue into forming an intelligent sentence, "Oh, uh, sorry about that. Um, hello," he managed to say. _Oh, that's just bloody brilliant. Nothing like sounding like a complete idiot in front of one of the most gorgeous women you've ever seen,_ he berated himself internally.

The woman seemed amused by his actions and she took a few steps towards him. The soft candlelight seemed to warm her skin, making her all the more lovely. Her long, reddish-brown hair cascaded down onto her bare shoulders and framed perfectly her lovely face. She was wearing a simple, elegant dress that flattered her figure and seemed to be showing off more cleavage than Gareth was used to seeing. Whoever she was, she certainly didn't look dressed for battle. Well, not the sort of battles he was used to at any rate.

"Oh, I must apologize for the manner in which you were brought here. I was so desperate for your help that I simply had to bring you here as quickly as possible," she said in a contrite tone. "Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Katrina. Katrina Borgov, master mage and the Boyar of Castle Borgov."

Gareth felt himself staring at her full lips as she spoke, feeling almost hypnotized, and it took some effort to raise his eyes back up to meet hers again. "My name is Gareth," he replied. "Gareth Grey, Paladin and Prince of Shapier," he added. He gave a courtier's bow to her since he vaguely remembered that Boyar was a noble title of some sort. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Katrina. But… why have you brought me here?" He was more than a little curious as to why this woman would have brought him here in this manner.

She seemed pleased at his show of proper etiquette. "As I said, I need your help, Gareth. It has been shown to me through my divinations that you are the only person who can help me," she said as she looked at him with a hopeful expression that made Gareth suddenly want to draw his sword and fight back whatever it was that threatened this woman. Then she shook her head, "But look at me. I am being selfish," she said, then tsked herself. "I have stolen you away from your friends and brought you to a strange land. You must rest and recover your strength from the trials of the summoning spell. Then I can tell you more, Gareth. Come, I will lead you to a room where you can get some rest," she said with a warm smile.

Gareth found himself smiling back at her. She truly was a lovely woman and the nagging sense of danger he had felt earlier seemed to have quieted down considerably. "Alright, but I have many questions for you once I've had some rest," he replied as he followed her out of the summoning room. His curiosity nagged at him, but he could be patient. Rakeesh had taught him that answers come to those who are patient and in tune with their surroundings. So, he'd wait for now. He could play the part of the polite house guest, as long as he was treated as a guest.

Katrina chuckled softly and she wove her hands in a delicate series of movements that caused light to flair and dance around her fingers. The lights left her fingers and flew up above their heads to light their way. Gareth blinked. Her casting had looked so… effortless. His own casting seemed clumsy by comparison. He would definitely have to ask her to teach him some spells. And for some pointers. "I imagine you do, Gareth. But they will have to wait for now," she said as she led him down a long, dark hallway. Gareth tried to keep his mind and eyes from wandering where they shouldn't, but he couldn't help but notice the gentle sway of her hips as she walked in front of him.

Gareth felt like slapping himself. _Idiot! Stop that!_ He needed to get a hold of himself before he got caught staring where he shouldn't be. Tearing his eyes away from Katrina, he looked around the dark hallway. Apparently, Castle Borgov had seen better days. While the hallway did have the occasional tapestry and suit of armor that you would expect to see in a castle hallway, there was a considerable amount of dust and cobwebs. Katrina certainly needed help, specifically the help of a cleaning staff for her castle. Luckily for Gareth, he was reasonably certain that wasn't what she needed from him. He was much better at wielding a sword than a duster.

They continued walking down the hallway and took several turns to the left and to the right. Gareth was reasonably certain he could make it back to the room he had entered this land in, but Katrina certainly wasn't making it easy to remember. Then she came to a halt beside a side door near a large archway that appeared to lead off to a larger chamber. "Ah, here we are. I had this room fixed up for you," she said cheerily as she opened the door. The hinges squeaked loudly. Leading him into the room, she said "I hope that you will find it to your liking."

Gareth looked around the room. It was clean and nicely furnished. A large bed dominated the room and there was a chest for storing equipment. To the side of the bed was a nightstand with a lit lantern that cast a warm glow around the room. There was a window up high that if he stood on his tiptoes, he'd be able to look out through. He noted that the sky was starting to brighten slightly, so it must be nearing dawn. He nodded to Katrina, "Yes, this will be fine."

Katrina looked pleased, "Good. Rest then and we will talk more in the evening. I must rest as well, the summoning spell is very draining and I will need that time to recover from the casting. I had to expend more of my strength than I had expected to in order to get you here."

He accepted her words. He knew how using magical energy to cast spells could mentally exhaust a person. He'd felt that way himself after intense battles where he had used every ounce of his magic to defeat his opponent. So, rather than press her further, he said. "I understand, Katrina. Rest easy and have pleasant dreams."

She threw him a coy smile as she brushed past him to leave the room. "I intend to," she said as she turned and closed the door. Gareth felt himself blushing slightly. Whoever Katrina was, she made him feel like a boy with a sudden schoolyard crush. He had met some amazing, beautiful women in his travels, but none of them had captivated him so completely from just one meeting. Gareth sat down on the bed and shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. He should be taking this situation more seriously. After all, he had been kidnapped! But, he didn't feel like a prisoner. Quite the opposite, in fact. Katrina made him feel like some honored guest in her home.

He took a moment to take stock of the room. He noted that the door was unlocked and he poked his head out to look around. The dark hallway was empty. Katrina was gone and there was apparently no guard. At least not yet or that could be seen. Gareth felt his curiosity tugging at him. He wanted to explore, but he was tired and he felt that exploring the castle at this point wouldn't be the best idea. If he were caught by any guards, it could make things awkward when he saw Katrina again. He didn't want that. Sighing, he closed the door and walked back over to the bed and took off his now lighter pack. He unceremoniously dumped out the remaining contents on the bed to figure out what he had lost.

He still had his small bottle of mana pills from the apothecary back in Tarna. Thinking of Salim, he smiled slightly. He wondered if the odd man would travel to Shapier now that the war in Tarna was over. He had been very happy when Gareth had told him of Julanar. Well, at least someone was going to go where he wanted to be. Thinking of Shapier, he ran his fingers lightly over the magical shield his adoptive father, Harun Al-Rashid, the Sultan of Shapier, had given him when he had left for Tarna. It all seemed so long ago now. He missed Shapier with its golden sands and friendly, open people. He'd have to return there one day if he survived the new trails he'd face in this new, strange land.

His eyes fell to Soulforge, Rakeesh's Paladin blade, which the Liontaur had given to him when his friend had made him a Paladin. He hoped that he would see Rakeesh again. He could use the Liontaur's wisdom at this point. Pinned to the scabbard of the sword was the sapphire pin that the Katta had gifted him with for saving Shapier from the elemental scourge that Ad Avis had sent to plague the city. It reminded him of his dear friends Shameen and Shema. He smiled at those memories. Happier times. Times which felt like they had happened a lifetime ago rather than a few months. Moving along, he noted that he still had a few rations, his tinderbox and a waterskin filled with water from Erana's Pool of Peace in Tarna. He, of course, still had his clothes and the armor he had been wearing, but everything else was gone, spilled out into that empty void.

He had no healing or poison-cure pills. The lack of healing pills didn't overly concern him since he could just heal himself now with his power as a Paladin, but the lack of ability to cure poison was more worrisome. His daggers, aside from the one he kept hidden in his boot were gone. His Thief's Tool Kit was missing, perhaps for the better? It wasn't like he used it much anymore. Still, it had come in handy often enough and he had paid good money for it back in Spielburg, so it irked him to see it gone. It felt like a piece of his past was missing. He had no oil. That fake Blackbird statue he had bought back in Tarna was gone. He chuckled to himself when he noticed that he still had some rocks that he had picked up in Tarna. _Now why couldn't these have fallen out and not all of that other stuff_, he thought ruefully. His money was also gone; although that wasn't too much of a loss since he had no idea if there were any money changers in this new land. That and he always seemed to be able to find money when he needed it. Funny how the Universe worked like that.

He stuffed everything back into his pack neatly and left his sword and shield propped up against the side of the bed within easy reach. Then he moved to the chest at the foot of the bed. He might as well see if there was anything useful in it. Flipping the latch, he lifted the lid and rummaged around inside. There were a number of adventuring sundries in the chest. Two leather-bound cases holding several bottles immediately caught his eye. When he opened them, he was pleasantly surprised to see small bottles labeled for healing and curing of poison. Well, at least he could stop worrying about those essentials. There was a handsome brace of 12 throwing daggers which he was also eager to take. There was also a rather "generous" supply of SPIM rations. While he wasn't exactly excited to see these, he at least knew he wasn't going to starve to death any time soon. There was also a spare set of clothes in the trunk that were similar to his current clothes except for the colors. The trousers and vest were black and the long-sleeved shirt was a deep blue. They were made of good material with some impressive looking detailing. They also looked sturdy enough to withstand the rigors of adventuring. Lastly, he found a pouch filled with coins. Dumping some of the coins out, he inspected them.

The larger coin was obviously made of gold and had the relief of a crown stamped on it. The smaller coin was made of copper and had "1 Kopek" stamped on it. It was pretty easy to deduce which coin had more value. Counting up the coins, there were 25 Crowns and 50 Kopeks. He added the new equipment to his pack, and then he took off his armor and stretched his muscles to try and ease their soreness. It had been a very long day, fighting demons, saving the world, and being kidnapped by a beautiful wizard. _Yup, a long day,_ he thought.

Shedding his boots, vest and shirt, he climbed into the bed and found it to be quite comfortable. His eyes grew heavy and he felt himself drifting off into a deep, dreamless slumber.

****

Within her richly appointed bedroom, Katrina readied herself for sleep. She had sent one of her goon guards to go watch over the hero and make certain he didn't get any ideas about exploring the castle while she slept. After meeting the hero who had defeated Ad Avis, she realized that her servant had left out a number of details about the young man. He had failed to mention that the young man was a Paladin. Paladins were strange, mystical warriors who could draw upon the Essence of the very Universe. She would have to be careful in how she treated Gareth. She knew that Paladins could sense danger and had a degree of empathic power. Since she didn't know how powerful a Paladin he was, she would be cautious. Against her retched servant's advice, she had decided not to bind Gareth to her will. At least not yet. She was confident that she could simply persuade Gareth to help her. Besides, it would be far more interesting to charm and seduce him into helping her. Also, having a more willing servant would be a pleasant change of pace.

She also had to admit that Gareth was a handsome young man. Her divinations had shown her Gareth's visage, but it had always been blurred and imperfect. Events seemed to shift around the man with infuriating speed, causing him to look hazy. Meeting him in person was quite different from what she had initially expected. Gareth was also probably appropriately dashing and courageous given his past heroic deeds, which would make it all the easier to get him to do what she wanted. He wouldn't be afraid to face the dangers of the tasks ahead. Also, given that he had triumphed against seemingly impossible odds meant that he was either very lucky or very cunning. While she needed those skills, those traits also made the young man dangerous if he ever found out too much. However, she had confidence in her plans. She had prepared carefully and planned for various contingencies in case anything went wrong.

Before retiring, she decided to check in on her guest. Walking over to the crystal ball atop her desk, she waved her hand over it. The fog within dissipated to show the room Gareth was staying in. She watched as he took off his armor and stretched. A corner of her lips curved into an amused smile as Gareth stripped down to his pants. Her little pet hero was certainly a strapping young man. _He will be far more pleasant to have around,_ she thought to herself, _I may even turn him when I have achieved my goals_.

After Gareth had climbed into the bed and drifted off to sleep, Katrina waved her hand over the crystal ball again, clearing the image. Then she walked over to her "bed" and retired for the day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

What would have happened if the Hero actually did end up in Katrina's spell circle at the beginning of Quest for Glory 4, rather than being dumped in the Dark One's cave? Hero: Paladin, with all abilities (since I've been playing the character since QFG1 and went through the trouble of getting him every ability, even the shadier ones). Note: This is a work of fan fiction and I do not own the rights to the characters or setting.

Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

Gareth awoke to a dimly sunlit room. Sitting up in the bed he was in, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. For a moment, he wondered where in Glorianna he was. Then the events of many hours ago came flooding back and Gareth had to rub his temples in an effort to help sort through what had happened to him. He had defeated the demons. He had been kidnapped by a beautiful wizard. And now, he was in his room in said beautiful wizard's castle. That about summed it up so far.

Throwing off the covers, he climbed out of bed. Sitting on the nightstand near his bed was a plate of fruit and a piece of paper. Taking an apple and biting into it, he picked up the note and read it.

Gareth,

It would please me if you would join me this evening after sunset to discuss the reasons why I brought you here. Until then, please enjoy your stay at the castle. I ask that you restrict yourself to your room and the great hall which is down the hallway from where you are staying. I look forward to seeing you soon.

Katrina

Gareth smiled at the last sentence, but he felt a little uneasy with having his access to the castle restricted to a few rooms. Then he thought that he was just being paranoid. She probably didn't want him tromping through the halls disrupting her household. He supposed that this was a reasonable expectation on her part. He chewed thoughtfully on another bite of apple. He would have to be patient. Nobles did have a rather annoying habit of doing things in their own time without regard for how busy heroes were. So, sighing with resignation, Gareth laid back on the bed and finished eating the fruit while thinking about what he would do to kill time. He supposed that he could practice a few of his skills and spells since he didn't have anything better to do.

Getting up he decided to change into the new clothes that had been provided in the chest. It would probably please Katrina to see him wearing them. Nobles liked seeing their gifts used. And if it put her into a good mood, then all the better. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the clothes fit him well and were comfortable to wear. He was able to move without restriction which always made spell casting easier. He wasn't too thrilled about the colors though. Black and blue just didn't seem as heroic as other colors. It reminded him of his training practices with the sword master in Spielburg when he was just starting to learn the basics of sword-fighting. He was usually bruised quite badly by the end of the practice and those bruises had looked quite a bit like these colors. Oh well, beggars couldn't be choosers.

As for practicing, he clearly couldn't work on his combat spells or skills, so he decided to work first on his more mundane spells. After all, the basics were important too. Detect Magic didn't turn up anything interesting. Trigger and Open didn't open any secret passageways. Calm felt wonderful to cast, as usual. He did have a bit of fun using Fetch to grab things around the room. He practiced several times, using the spell to grab his sword and shield and ready himself for combat. A useful trick if he ever found himself disarmed. He felt the improvement with the spells and it was good to stretch his magical muscles a little and exercise them a bit. He could feel his control improving. Kreesha had certainly been right when she had told him that practice would improve his control of the magical forces within him. He knew that he still had a long ways to go before he'd ever be considered a master at magic use, but he felt that he was making progress the more he used his abilities.

When he ran out of magical energy, he saw that it would still be awhile before the sun set, so he decided to practice the acrobatic skills which he had picked up in Tarna. He had gotten pretty good, enough so that he could probably moonlight as an acrobat if the world didn't need saving anymore, but he doubted that would happen any time soon. He practiced long jumping from a standing position, balancing on one of the posts of the bed and doing some impressive flips in the air. By the time he was finished, he could see that the sun would be setting soon, so he decided to get some rest before his meeting with Katrina.

He laid down on the comfortable bed and dozed until he heard a knock at his door. Instantly, he was up and over at the door. He hoped that it was Katrina. However, when he opened the door, all that he saw was a very large, heavily armed and armored goon. He was suddenly happy that he hadn't tried to go exploring earlier. This goon could probably rip him in half if given a chance.

"Hello," Gareth stated, trying to sound cheerful.

"Da Master wants ya ta eats sum supper 'fore da meetin'," the goon growled.

"Uh, sure, what's for supper?" Gareth asked, hoping the goon guard was in a better mood than how he sounded.

"Food," the goon intoned in way that made it sound like he thought Gareth was stupid or something.

"Ah, excellent, I hate it when you get invited to supper and there's no food," Gareth quipped. "I'll be out in a moment." Gareth quickly retrieved his sword and belted it around his waist. He opted to leave his shield, armor and pack in the room. Since he didn't sense any immediate danger, he didn't think he'd need them for eating supper. Exiting the room, he nodded to the goon guard, "Lead the way, my good man."

The goon grunted and led Gareth down the hallway until they reached a large, grand looking hall. This was probably the castle great hall and it seemed to be in far better shape than the rest of the castle. A large, cheery looking fire was burning in the massive hearth and thick tapestries and marble statues adorned the room. At a long table with several chairs, supper had been laid out. Gareth thanked the goon and took a seat at the table. He sat to the right of the large chair at the head of the table, figuring that Katrina would sit there.

Gareth helped himself to some of the roasted meat, bread and fruit that had been laid out and started to eat. The food was relatively simple fare, but hearty and filling. After some of the odd meals back in Tarna and the dried meat rations, it was nice to enjoy a more familiar meal. As he ate, he looked about the room, noting the high, vaulted ceiling and the massive doors at the south end of the hall. It was likely that was an exit from the castle, so he made sure to remember it. When he had eaten his fill, Gareth enjoyed a glass of water while waiting for something to happen. There was wine on the table, but Gareth wanted to keep his head clear for when he spoke to Katrina. Looking up at the windows on the south wall, he could see that the sun had now set. He shouldn't have to wait too much longer for Katrina to show up.

Then, almost as if she had been reading his mind, Katrina appeared in a flash of magic. Gareth blinked to clear the light blur from his eyes. Then he rose from his seat to greet her, "Milady," he said with a short bow. Katrina smiled and he returned her smile.

"Good evening, Gareth. I hope that the meal was to your liking?" she asked as she moved to sit at the head of the table.

Gareth moved to hold the chair for her as he nodded, "It was, thank you." She sat and he took his seat again. Looking at Katrina, she was again elegantly dressed in a simple, low-cut dress. Gareth shifted in his seat and determined that he'd keep his eyes on her face, which he figured shouldn't be too hard, given how lovely her eyes were. Clearing his throat he broached the question that had been nagging him since Katrina had brought him here, "So, Katrina, you said that you have brought me here to help you?"

The smile on Katrina's face faded and she became more serious, "Yes, I am afraid that the land of Mordavia is plagued by many troubles, all of them stemming from one source. Long ago, a Cult of the Dark One attempted to summon a Dark One into this world from this valley. They failed, of course; they were stopped by the Magus Erana and her allies."

Gareth raised his eyebrows slightly. _Erana_, he thought. _There aren't very many places she hasn't touched it seems._

"While the Cult failed to summon the Dark One fully, they did get close enough that the Dark One touched this place and is now trapped in a limbo between our world and the place where the Dark Ones reside. Its influence spreads across our land and has endangered the people here. I have searched for a way to free this valley of the Dark One's influence and all of those roads lead to you, Gareth. You are the only one that can help us," she said as she leaned toward Gareth. There was something about her eyes, a pleading that made Gareth's decision for him.

"I would be happy to help in any way that I can, Katrina. You have only to ask," Gareth replied giving her a reassuring look. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but if there was trouble here, then he was duty-bound as a Paladin to put a stop to it. And helping a beautiful damsel in distress was always a nice bonus in his book.

Katrina smiled looking very pleased and slightly relieved, "Wonderful! Thank you, Gareth. I knew that you were the one I could count on. You don't know how much this will mean to me, to everyone in this valley."

Gareth had to fight the urge to blush at her praise. What was it about this woman that made him want to like her so much? He couldn't put his finger on just one thing and he hardly knew this woman. _Bah, I'm over-thinking this,_ he mused. "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations," Gareth replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Katrina's smile turned to that coy half-smile she had given him earlier in his room. "I am happy to see that you are making use of my gifts." She reached out and fingered a sleeve. "I like how they look on you."

Now Gareth really had trouble not blushing. He wasn't used to this sort of attention. Sure, he had done his fair share of flirting, but usually it had been him doing the chasing. So, he decided that he'd take the initiative. "Thank you, Katrina. I appreciate the gifts. You are very generous." He raised an eyebrow, "You must have a good eye as well, because they seem to fit me perfectly. Just how long did you watch me through your divinations before bringing me here?"

Katrina's eyes widened slightly and she withdrew her hand. Now it was Gareth's chance to smile as she looked slightly embarrassed. "I… I had to make certain that you were the man to help me," she explained, seeming slightly flustered. "I saw several of the deeds you performed in the land of Shapier and some in Tarna. When you triumphed against the demons, I knew that you were the one and that is when I brought you here."

"Well, I try to help where I can," Gareth replied, now back in control after managing to turn the conversation. He decided to stop teasing Katrina and get back to business. "So I take it that you wish to purge this Dark One's influence from the valley? I am not sure how we can do that. I've never had to deal with a Dark One before."

Katrina, having regained her composure, stated, "I have some theories on how we can accomplish this difficult task. It will involve a great deal of danger, however, but I am certain that a hero such as you can handle it. Currently, the Dark One is trapped between worlds. It is not fully in either this world or the other. To remove it from ours, I believe that we must complete it's summoning ritual and then drive it back into its own world while it is in its weakened state."

Gareth blinked, "Wait a moment, you want to COMPLETE the summoning? As in bring it into our world completely?" Gareth couldn't help but think that such an action would be extremely ill-advised.

Katrina nodded, her eyes serious, "Yes," she said simply. "I am aware of the danger, which is why I have spent a great deal of time preparing for this. I have learned all that I can about this Dark One, including its strengths and weaknesses. I am confident that with your help, we can drive it and its curse from Mordavia."

Gareth didn't like her plan. What if they failed? It would unleash a horror upon this world that would be unimaginable. _But, shouldn't you try?_ the nagging voice in the back of his head asked as he closed and rubbed his eyes. _I can always do my own investigating and try to find an alternative method of lifting this Dark One's curse. It's not like I haven't found such solutions before. Perhaps the Universe can guide me in this. I'll have to trust in Its inherent Will._ Opening his eyes again, he looked at Katrina's serious face. "I will do my best to aid you, Katrina. I just hope that your plan will work or we can find a less risky way of freeing your land."

Katrina nodded and this time gave him the reassuring smile. "I believe that this is the only way, Gareth. Believe me, we must do this," she replied.

Gareth didn't sense any falsehood in her statement. She seemed to believe that summoning the Dark One was the only solution to her problem. Or at least the only one that she thought would work. Grudgingly accepting her plan for now, he asked, "So where do we start, Katrina?"

Katrina looked pleased that she had won him over, but she remained serious. "First, we must gather the rituals that the cult used in their summoning. I, admittedly, do not know their locations. I have only been able to find one ritual thus far. I would like you to help me find the others. I am certain that they are within the valley, but they are hidden from my divining spells. I do have some leads, however. I found the one ritual near the cave where the summoning had taken place. I would suggest starting there. Also, in the town of Mordavia, there is a monastery that was built by the followers of the cult. Perhaps some clues can be found there. Everyone avoids that place due to the evil that lurks around it and none have been brave enough to enter it and discover what secrets it may hold."

Gareth raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, you are afraid to enter that place as well?"

Katrina's mouth hung slightly open for a moment. He had caught her off-guard. She looked displeased suddenly, "I am not afraid! I simply cannot enter that place! I am barred from entering the entire town, if you must know!" Her displeasure was colored by anger and her dark eyes seemed to flash with that anger. But that could have just been a trick of the light.

"My apologies," Gareth said quickly, trying to calm her. "I did not mean to offend you, Katrina. But I am confused, why would you be barred from entering the town?"

Katrina's anger lessened somewhat and she cast her eyes downward. "It is a shame and a curse cast upon the Borgov family, even to a distant cousin such as myself. The last Boyar to rule here was a part of the cult that tried to summon the Dark One," she admitted. Her eyes rose slowly again to look into Gareth's. They shimmered with held-back tears. "I have dedicated my life to righting that wrong, Gareth. The curse falls to all of my family until we can rid this valley of the Dark One forever."

Gareth felt a wave of compassion fill him. He reached out and took her hand in both of his. It was cool to the touch, soft and delicate. "I am sorry you have had to deal with this, Katrina. I can see that it pains you greatly. I will do whatever I can to help you."

Katrina was again looking down, but this time at her hand that was being held by both of his, as if she were surprised that he was touching her. "I… I thank you, Gareth." She drew her hand slowly away from his as if embarrassed. "I… I am afraid that I must see to some other matters now." She hastily stood and backed a step away from the table. "I have some preparations to make." With that, she drew some intricate designs in the air and vanished again in a flash of magic.

Gareth leaned back in his chair and sighed. He could hardly take it all in. Summoning a Dark One? Lifting a curse? Saving a damsel in distress? Well, at least this quest was right up his alley. He had the distinct feeling however, that this would be the most difficult undertaking of his life. He felt bad for Katrina. She was shouldering such a terrible burden. He genuinely wanted to help her. He also made a mental note not to bring up the curse again for awhile. It was clearly a touchy subject and he didn't want to cause her discomfort.

_I think I'll have that drink now_, he thought as he reached for the nearby craft of wine. He poured a glass and sipped the contents. The wine was of fine quality, at least from what Gareth could tell. He nursed the wine, sipping occasionally as he weighed his options. Katrina had told him several new things about Mordavia. _Perhaps the nearby town has answers to some of my questions_, he mused. _I think that I'll start there before heading to that cave. Besides, perhaps I can get some additional provisions there. I'd rather not rely solely on Katrina for everything._

Gareth finished his wine, then stood and walked over to the fire. He let the heat from the flames seep into him as he studied the carved reliefs on the hearth. The designs were simple, elegant and old. His trained eye didn't notice any triggers disguised in the relief, not that he expected to find any. Still it was good practice to look. Deciding that it was time for rest, since he'd undoubtedly have an early and busy morning, Gareth retired to his room. Within moments of his head hitting the pillow, he had drifted off to sleep.

****

Katrina was relatively pleased with herself. It had been a simple matter to win Gareth over to her cause. She did suspect that he didn't care too much for her plan, but his desire to help her was apparently enough to override those doubts. For now. She'd have to cultivate that desire to help. Gareth certainly wasn't disappointing her thus far. He was the hero she had been lead to believe he was. That heroic nature of his was the key to employing him. If she let him play the hero, then he'd only need some gentle prodding in the direction she wanted him to go.

Katrina smirked to herself. She had played her part well. A few tears and an impassioned speech seemed to be all it took to play on his sensibilities. However, she had been surprised at how forward he had been. The way he had taken her hand to comfort her and the sincere expression on his face had been… endearing in an innocent sort of way. He was so guileless in his actions. While that played right into her hands, she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of fondness for him. He was, of course, terribly foolish to be so trusting, but that trusting nature was so… pure. Katrina had never met anyone like Gareth before. He almost seemed like some fairy tale character brought to life. The dashing, heroic prince that would ride in on a white horse to save the day.

Katrina shook her head and exhaled a breath of air sharply. No matter how long she lived, it seemed that this world still held surprises. Dismissing her thoughts of Gareth for the moment, she turned her mind to the task at hand. She had several preparations to make before the morning and the night was waning.


	3. Chapter 3: And the Adventure Begins

Chapter 3: And the Adventure Begins

Gareth awoke sharply when he heard a cock crow at the breaking dawn. While the sky was starting to brighten, it was still dark in his small room. _Dark and cold_, Gareth thought as he tossed the covers aside and swung his legs off the bed. Standing, he stretched. He went about his normal morning rituals, preparing for the day ahead. After donning his normal clothes, armor and sword, he quickly straightened out the covers on his bed, and then made his way to the door.

Opening the door he was again greeted by the displeased face of the goon guard from the night before. "Da Master wants ya to eat and read her letter." The goon guard shoved a letter into Gareth's hands, he then lead Gareth back to the great hall where breakfast had been laid out for him. Gareth sat down and lumped some oatmeal into a bowl from the steaming kettle on the table. As he began to eat, he opened the letter and read its contents.

Gareth,

My apologies that I could not greet you this morn. I was quite distressed after our talk last night and I still had some preparations to make for your first task. You will find a few additional supplies in a chest near the entrance to the castle along with further instructions.

Today I would like for you to begin your first task in helping me. First, I would like for you to investigate the cave in the southern part of the valley. My gatekeeper, Boris, can give you directions to get there and to the town. Do not mention the nature of your task to any of the locals. I do not wish to alarm the people. Sadly, the people of this valley are superstitious and suspicious of strangers. Even if you tell them that you are working with me, they will still regard you as a stranger. Forgive them their suspicions. After all that they have been through, it is not surprising. A word of caution, do not perform magic within the town, at least not within sight of the villagers. They are very suspicious of magic users.

Feel free to aid them, but do not forget your main objective. I am certain that the cave and monastery will have clues to finding the rituals we need.

Be cautious while in the forest. It is a dangerous place and even more dangerous at night. There are many unpleasant creatures that stalk its depths when the sun goes down. Take extra care, I would hate for anything to happen to you.

Katrina

Well, Gareth had to concede one thing; Katrina certainly wasn't wasting time in getting started. He could appreciate that. He was a bit annoyed however. It seemed that everywhere he went; people were always suspicious of magic. For once, it'd be nice to visit a place where magic was considered commonplace and you wouldn't get run out of town for casting a simple cantrip. It did hearten him, however, at her concern for his safety. Some nobles tended to disregard the heath of those in their service, but it seemed clear that Katrina was different. He would heed her words, he decided, and avoid the forest at night if at all possible. At least until he'd familiarized himself with the place. It wouldn't due to get lost out in a strange, dark forest at night when there were monsters about. He'd made that mistake once back in Speilburg and only by sheer luck had he found Erana's Peace to take shelter in until the night had passed.

Finishing up his breakfast, he returned to his room to fetch the rest of his equipment. After throwing his pack over his shoulder, Gareth left his room and headed for the castle entrance. He quickly located the chest near the massive doors that lead outside. Opening the chest he found another letter, a healing and a poison cure potion, as well as five Crowns. He opened the letter first and read it.

Gareth,

I want you to be safe while you are undertaking this task for me. In this chest you will find a healing and poison cure potion every other day. 5 Crowns will be your weekly stipend. Feel free to use the money as you wish. Pay for supplies, a room at the local Inn or whatever you find you'll need. You can usually find me here in the great hall in the evenings. Throughout the day, I shall continue to employ my magical talents towards assisting and preparing for the summoning ritual. I look forward to working with you, Gareth. I pray that we are successful.

Katrina

Gareth claimed the chest's contents as he smiled, thinking that working with Katrina would be a nice change of pace for him. At least she was generous and wanted his help. The whole damsel in distress scenario certainly didn't hurt either.

Reaching for the door, he paused. They were large doors. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, Gareth quickly cast his Open spell to magically open the massive, heavy-set doors. They swung open with ease and Gareth smiled a rather self-satisfied smile as he walked out of the castle and into a small cobbled courtyard. He swung the doors closed behind him, and then he turned to face the dawn.

The sun had just risen and Gareth got his first good look at Mordavia. From the hilltop that the castle sat upon, Gareth could see the thick forest stretching from one end of the valley to the other. At the far end of the valley, to the south, he could make out a misty haze that obscured the trees, suggesting moisture. A lake, perhaps? A short way to the east, he could make out what was probably a small town. Thin trails of smoke rose into the air, suggesting that those that lived in the small village were already up and about their daily business.

Gareth started out along the cobbled, twisting road that lead down the hill towards a rather imposing gate. He half-smiled as he took in the scenery during his walk down the road. This place reminded him of Spielburg and that brought back many fond memories… and a few embarrassing ones. His smile turned somewhat rueful. He had gotten his wish. He'd become the hero of that sleepy little town and his life had been one crazy adventure after the next. He wondered if his life would ever be peaceful again now that he had seized what he had always thought was his destiny.

_Bah, who am I kidding? I love adventuring. I just wish adventuring wasn't so hazardous all of the time_, Gareth thought with a shake of his head as he neared the gate. As he crossed under the arching gate, he saw movement in the gatehouse. A gray-haired, drab-dressed gentleman was leaning out of the gatehouse's window to get a look at Gareth. The man's hollowed cheeks and knobbed fingers spoke to the man's elderly age. He was clearly getting on in years.

"Ah, you must be the one that the Master mentioned," he said in greeting. His voice was heavily accented and had a gravelly quality to it. "Welcome to Mordavia. It's nice to have some fresh blood around here. We so seldom have visitors."

Gareth nodded in greeting, "Hail, friend. My name is Gareth." Curious, he asked, "Why don't you have many visitors?"

The man drummed his fingers on the sill of the gatehouse's window. "It's so difficult to get past the swamp which blocks the pass to and from the valley. We haven't had a stranger here since the rains created the swamp several years ago. But where are my manners? My name is Boris Stovich, and I am the Master's gatekeeper. I mind the gate only during the day and retire to my residence on the castle grounds in the evening. If you wish to return to the castle, then you must be here at the gates before the sun begins to set, else the way shall be barred and guarded by the Master's hounds. I do not recommend attempting to force your way in. Doing so would have… unpleasant consequences." The way that Boris mentioned 'unpleasant consequences' was enough to cause Gareth to pause and take notice. He made a mental note to make it back to the castle on time; otherwise he'd have to find other accommodations for the night.

Gareth took a few moments to tell Boris more about himself and some of his past adventures. He told him a bit about Spielburg and how Mordavia reminded him of that quiet little valley. Then he told Boris a little about what he did in Shapier and Tarna as well.

Boris raised his brows slightly, "I can see why the Master brought you here. You've obviously done quite a lot for one person. It will be interesting to see what you do around here."

Gareth smiled, "Hopefully, I'll make a difference. But enough about me, I was told you could give me some directions to the town and the cave."

Gareth noticed that Boris shivered slightly at the mention of the cave. "That is a terrible place and I would not go there if I were you. However, if you wish to imperil your soul, you will find it due south of the town and to the east of the swamp. The town of Mordavia is to the east of here. Turn to the east as you leave and continue until your way is blocked by rocks. Then turn north, and you will find the gates of the town."

Gareth nodded, "Thank you, Boris, you've been most helpful. I wonder if you would satisfy my curiosity further. Can you tell me a bit about the castle?" he asked.

Boris almost smiled at the chance to display his knowledge; however, the smile wasn't enough to overcome the perpetual frown on his face. The result was a slight twitching around the corners of his mouth. "This is the castle of the Boyars, the title of the rulers of Mordavia," he began, his voice taking on a stately note. "It once belonged to the Borgov family for generations, but the last of their line has been dead for many, many years."

"Mordavia is an unusual name," Gareth commented.

Boris sniffed, "Mordavia is the name of this valley and of the town. Even the inn is called the Hotel Mordavia. The name means 'Dark Valley'." Boris put a little emphasis on the last; apparently the man had a slight flare for the dramatic.

"What can you tell me about the Borgov family?" Gareth inquired. He wanted to learn all that he could about Katrina's cousins.

"The heads of the Borgov family were the Boyars of Mordavia for ages," Boris stately, falling back into his stately tone. "The last Borgov disappeared at the Time of Darkness. No one knows what became of him."

Gareth raised a questioning brow. He found it odd that Boris didn't know what happened to the last Boyar when Katrina did know. Perhaps she did not wish to speak of her distant family's past with others. Gareth admitted that he wouldn't want to advertise that he was related to a loon that had led a cult to unleash a horror beyond imagining, so he changed his line of questioning. "What was this Time of Darkness you are referring to?"

Boris cleared his throat uneasily, "It is bad luck to even speak of the Time of Darkness. Mordavia was a safe and lovely land before that time. Much has changed since then, and for the worse."

Gareth let that topic drop for now since it was clearly making Boris uncomfortable. Besides, he had a feeling that the time Boris was referring to was when the cult had tried to summon the Dark One. "What can you tell me about the Boyars?" he asked to change the subject.

Boris looked grateful at the change in topic. "Boyars are rather like Barons of other lands. They own the castle, and protect everyone within their domain." Boris stood a little straighter and seemed to look rather proud to be serving the current Boyar.

"I've only met a few people in the castle. Can you tell me about any others that live there?" Gareth asked.

"I'm not certain who all lives in the castle," Boris admitted somewhat sheepishly. "I so seldom see anyone from there. There's the Master, of course. Then there's the strange foreigner. There's also the Master's daughter, I believe. And some rather strange guards. Then, there's you. Beyond that, I really can't say," he finished with a rather pointed stare.

Gareth was a little surprised. Katrina had a daughter? He hadn't expected that. She looked so young. Perhaps her daughter was only a small child. And there were apparently quite a few more people within the castle than he expected. Wanting to know more, he asked, "What can you tell me of your Master's daughter?"

"I haven't actually seen the daughter, but I know the Master is quite proud of her," Boris replied neutrally. It seemed that he didn't want to discuss Katrina's daughter.

_Interesting_, Gareth thought. He'd have to ask Katrina about her later. "And what can you tell me of your Master, my new employer?" he asked.

Boris sniffed haughtily, "The Master desires privacy and I respect that wish. As I always say, 'The Will of the Master is the Shall of the Servant."

Gareth had to stop himself from snorting at that reply. It wouldn't due to upset the man and get a lecture from Katrina about being rude to her servants. "What can you tell me of the foreigner that lives in the castle?"

Boris' sour look actually managed to turn even sourer. "He is an unpleasant sort, with a short beard and mustache and a funny hat. He is rude when giving orders, and he has the habit of staring at a person and licking his lips. Most unsavory," he said in disgust. "I would advise avoiding him whenever possible."

From the description, Gareth would have to agree with Boris' advice. He wondered why Katrina would keep such a man under her roof. His curiosity was more than a little piqued. Perhaps he was helping with her mission as well? He'd have to ask her about this man later, as well. "And the guards?" he asked, continuing the line of questioning.

Boris grew quiet. "I have only caught glimpses of them occasionally, but I don't think they are quite human." His tone had a conspiratorial note to it. Apparently the man was not acquainted with goons and their ilk. Letting his tone switch back to its normal matter-of-fact state, he continued, "No matter, 'If a man does a good job, then whether he is a man does not matter.'"

Gareth couldn't argue with that. Goons did make for decent guards even if they were a little slow on the uptake. "Tell me a little more about yourself, Boris."

Boris took on a humble look that was betrayed by his haughty tone, "I am but the humble Gatekeeper of Borgov Castle. Is it not true that 'He who guards the gates is the keystone speaker?" Gareth had to muffle a short laugh at that last bit. He had to admit that Boris was certainly an interesting fellow, if a little odd.

"And this," Boris gave a sweeping motion of his arm indicating the gate, "This is the fine gate to Borgov Castle, which you can see rising majestically in the distance behind here. I am always here to make certain that only _welcome_ guests may enter through here in the daytime." The emphasis of the word 'welcome' was not lost to Gareth. If he ever became unwelcome, he'd probably not be invited back to the castle. "At night, this gate is guarded by huge Necrotaurs who make certain no one tries to enter without permission. Now, I trust that I have sufficiently answered you questions?"

Gareth half-smiled. "Indeed, thank you, Boris. I shall bid you farewell for now."

"Farewell, and 'May you find whatever you seek," the man replied as Gareth turned to walk away.

Leaving the castle gatehouse, Gareth shook his head. If everyone was as odd as Boris in this strange land, then Gareth was sure he was in for some interesting times.

****

Gareth walked into the forest, which reminded him of the Spielburg forest in all but one aspect. It was very quiet, which was a little unnerving. He heard no birds or insects and nothing seemed to be moving through the forest. It seemed that the forest was holding its breath, waiting for something. Deciding to be cautious, Gareth crept along a trail that appeared to be the remains of an old road. It led east towards the town. Apparently the road had fallen into disrepair over the years and the forest was slowly trying to reclaim it. Vegetation covered most of the old cobblestones and tree roots had turned aside some of the stones. He crept along the road for about a half-hour until he came across a small meadow with a cheerful little brook running down its western side. Across the meadow, Gareth could see the large boulders that Boris had mentioned. Breathing a sigh of relief that he was going in the right direction, Gareth crossed the small bridge over the brook and entered the meadow.

Gareth suddenly felt the all too familiar prickling along the back of his neck that signaled danger. From the south, Gareth heard an odd growl and a rustling in the bushes. Spinning to face this new threat, Gareth drew his sword and swung his shield onto his arm. Taking a defensive stance, he waited, wondering what horrible monster this forest was going to throw at him first. Some ravenous beast? A brigand? That's when a large, white rabbit jumped out of the bushes and started moving in his direction. Gareth relaxed slightly and looked back towards the bushes. Apparently whatever was out there had spooked the rabbit.

Then he heard the growl again, much closer this time, looking down he saw the rabbit suddenly leap at him, hissing and foaming at the mouth. Startled, Gareth stepped back and blocked the rabid animal with his shield. He heard the scraping of teeth against the metal, and then he swung the shield out to launch the rabbit into the air, away from him. Landing on its feet, the insane rabbit again charged at Gareth. Bracing, he waited for the animal to leap at him again. When it did, Gareth side-stepped and swung at the creature as it flew past. When the blow connected, blue-flames burst out along the length of his sword and burned the rabbit.

The creature screamed and growled in pain from the blow. Landing heavily, the rabbit was slow to get up. That was all the time that Gareth needed to end the miserable creature's existence with another decisive blow from his sword. Bloody and beaten, the rabid animal slumped to the ground, dead.

Gareth shook his head as he wiped the blood from his blade and returned it to its sheath. _Why did this animal attack me?_ he wondered. _Did it go rabid?_ Kneeling next to the rabbit he grasped its head in his gloved hand and he turned it up so he could better examine it. Gareth's eyes widened when he noticed the large, pointed teeth protruding from the rabbit's mouth. Dried blood stained the area around the creature's mouth, suggesting that this rabbit was not an herbivore like one would expect.

Feeling disgusted, Gareth picked up the animal and threw it up among the rocks where the birds could eat it and to prevent the carcass from drawing other predators. If that rabbit was a predator, then he wasn't sure he wanted to meet what dined on the rabbits of this valley. The rabbit must have been corrupted by the Dark One's influence. He could think of nothing else that would have caused the strange transformation of the creature. This worried Gareth. If the Dark One's taint had corrupted a rabbit, then the other denizens of the forest had probably undergone similar transformations.

Gareth watched as a large hawk descended to where the rabbit had landed among the rocks and he nodded. The hawk would clean up the mess. Swinging his shield back onto his pack, Gareth followed the rocks north until he came across the road that passed over the brook again. Following the relatively clear road, he made better time, although his eyes never left the surrounding forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger in a Strange Land

Chapter 4: Stranger in a Strange Land

Nearing the shaded gate to the town, Gareth paused a moment along the side of the road. Leaning against a tree, he rested. He had hurried along the road, abandoning caution for speed. It was already mid-morning now and he didn't want to waste too much time. Noticing a hollow stump near the tree he was leaning on, Gareth looked in curiously. Vaguely, he wondered if any rabid, demon-possessed chipmunks lived inside. All he saw was something dully shiny. Frowning, he leaned closer and reached his hand into the stump to scoop out its contents. Clearing away the bits of dirt and mold, he saw that they were coins, five crowns to be exact. They'd obviously been long forgotten. Half-smiling to himself, Gareth silently thanked the Powers from Within and Without as he pocketed the coins. Once again, the Universe was looking out for him.

He took it as a good sign as he stood up straight and proceeded towards the town. Along the right side of the road there was a thriving pumpkin patch and some harvested corn that was bundled together. A scarecrow stood solitary guard over the town's produce. If it was harvest time already, then winter would soon be encroaching on this valley, Gareth surmised, as he passed through the town's open gate.

Upon entering the town, Gareth was immediately confronted by a large boulder covered with brightly-colored, beautiful flowers. The perfume of the flowers was pleasant and made Gareth smile. They reminded him of Erana's Peace back in Spielburg. Atop the rock, he saw a staff that appeared to have been driven into the stone. Sunlight poured down through the trees just inside the gate and highlighted the soft, almost-glowing wood of the staff. Gareth's magical senses pricked at the sight. Looking around cautiously, he discreetly cast his Detect Magic spell. The staff flashed with magical power. This was clearly an artifact of great power. Why was it left simply sitting at the town entrance? Was it placed there as some memorial to honor someone?

Gareth decided not to disturb the staff for now. He didn't want to offend the townsfolk who would undoubtedly be angered if he started touching things he wasn't allowed to. Instead, Gareth took a moment to pick some of the lovely flowers. _Katrina might like these_, he thought. Sure, they weren't fancy jewels, but it was the thought that counted. At least that was Gareth's opinion.

Taking the left road, Gareth proceeded further into the town. Coming along a row of buildings he noticed a bearded man leaning out of the window of what Gareth presumed was the man's home. As Gareth walked towards the large man, the man noticed him and stared at him initially in complete shock. Regaining his senses, the man folded his arms in an authoritative pose over his large belly and shouted, "You!"

Gareth stopped in his tracks when the man shouted at him angrily. Had he done something wrong? He was just walking. He was reasonably sure that walking wasn't against the law.

"How did you get here?" the man barked through a thick accent. "Why are you here?" The man glared at Gareth and before Gareth could open his mouth to reply, the man stated, "Few strangers come to Mordavia." The suspicion was plain in the man's voice and manner. He didn't need his empathic abilities to tell that the man was suspicious of him. "I am the Burgomeister. It is my job to know everyone and everything that goes on here," he stated in tone that brokered no argument.

_Ah_, Gareth thought, _the town sheriff. Best watch my p's and q's_. He finished walking up to the Burgomeister, so the man could get a good look at him. The Burgomeister appeared to take note of Gareth's sword and armor, sizing Gareth up in case he needed to throw Gareth out of town. Gareth opted to be polite and patient as Rakeesh had taught him. He kept his hand from straying towards his sword. He didn't want to set the man off. Smiling pleasantly, Gareth greeted the man, "Good morning to you sir."

The Burgomeister didn't seem impressed or pleased. Instead the man just continued to glare at Gareth suspiciously. Gareth silently hoped that not everyone in town was as hostile as the Burgomeister, but then, Katrina did warn him that they'd be this way. Gareth determined that he'd just have to earn their trust. So, leaving out the part that he was working for Katrina, Gareth told the Burgomeister how he had come to help this land and that he had arrived via a teleportation spell.

The Burgomeister snorted, "Do you expect me to believe such a story? You wear no robes and carry no staff, so I doubt you could conjure enough magic to fill a thimble, let alone cast a spell to teleport yourself here. Tell me no more lies," the Burgomeister's voice was incredulous as he glared at Gareth.

Gareth resisted sighing in frustration. Instead, he maintained his pleasant demeanor. "May I know your name, Burgomeister?" he asked in as relaxed a tone as he could manage.

Still glaring, the man replied flatly, "My name is Dmitri Ivanov."

"Can you tell me anything about Mordavia?" Gareth inquired, maintaining his calm demeanor in the face of the Dmitri's hostility.

"Mordavia is a valley surrounded by mountains. There used to be a road which led from here, but heavy rains have created a swamp at the base of the mountains south of here. No wagons can get in or out, nor can any person," Dmitri paused as his eyes narrowed, "except perhaps you," he said with emphasis.

Gareth let that last bit slide and continued his questioning, "What can you tell me of your fine town?"

Dmitri's glare did not lessen in the least. "This is the town of Mordavia. There is an inn and a shop down the street where you can spend the night, get some supplies, and be on your way," he stated with finality. "The sooner you leave, the better for all. There are many dangers in Mordavia, and we certainly do not need a stranger to stir up new troubles."

_If Dmitri is the town welcoming committee, I'm amazed that anyone would come to visit this town,_ Gareth thought sarcastically. He could see that it would take a lot more than just good manners to win Dmitri over. Suspicion seemed to roll off the man in waves. Despite this, Gareth soldiered on and asked his next question, "An inn, you say? Is it a fine establishment?"

"The Hotel Mordavia has rooms and food. It is a safe place to spend the night," Dmitri replied, putting emphasis on the word safe. Apparently, Gareth would have to rent a room at the inn if he wanted to stay in town overnight.

"And the shop, does it carry any supplies that would interest an adventurer?" Gareth asked.

"The shop does not carry much," Dmitri stated curtly. "We have been cut off from supplies for a while. Still, you may at least restock your food rations before you continue with your travels."

_Well, I suppose that's something_, Gareth concluded. _At least I won't starve to death; I'll just get mauled by rabid bunnies instead_. "You mentioned that there are many dangers here?"

"There are many strange and dangerous creatures that live in Mordavia. Trust nothing. The gates of this town are closed at sunset," Dmitri said in a way that gave Gareth the impression that there would be no exceptions to that rule. After his encounter with the rabbit earlier in the day, Gareth couldn't blame Dmitri for being cautious and locking out what lurked in the forest at night. "Do not let yourself get caught outside at dark, for few can survive a Mordavian night," his tone dropped to a loud whisper, "Or remain sane enough to speak of it."

_Great, there are probably things out there that make that rabbit look like… well, a normal rabbit_, Gareth thought. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he asked, "What sort of troubles were you referring to?"

The Burgomeister actually managed to turn even more hostile, leaning out of his window and gripping the sill with his large hands. "Just leave Mordavia quickly. No good comes from outsiders, and we do not want you here," he spat out.

Gareth nodded, "Thank you for your time, Burgomeister."

"Just stay out of trouble, if you have any brains," Dmitri replied curtly. The man's eyes didn't leave Gareth as he continued down the street to the inn. Gareth sighed as he came up to the inn's door. He could still feel Dmitri's eyes on him. "I can see why tourism is such a flourishing industry here," he muttered acerbically under his breath as he rolled his eyes and opened the inn's door.

Walking into the inn, Gareth looked around. It was a small but nicely-furnished country inn. Stairs led up to the guest bedrooms. The floor was covered with sawdust and peanut shells. A barrel contained the few shells that managed to land in it. Gareth wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell of garlic that hung in the air. Apparently, the folks here really liked garlic.

The innkeeper, a tall, graying man with a generous paunch, thick beard and somewhat unkempt hair, stared at Gareth with a mixed expression of fear and astonishment. It took several seconds before the man spoke. "This is the Hotel Mordavia. Rooms here are 15 kopeks for room and board. Pay for one week in advance," he stated quickly, and then took a nervous puff on his pipe to apparently steel his nerves. "If you choose to stay here, then your room will be the first room at the top of the stairs. When you want food in the morning or evening just sit down over there by the door," he indicated with a wave of his pipe.

Gareth nodded. The price seemed reasonable for a week's stay. Pulling out his money pouch, he quickly counted out the fee and paid the innkeeper for the room and board. "Thank you for your payment," the innkeeper stated guardedly. While the man seemed to like the income, Gareth got the impression that the man wasn't terribly pleased to have a stranger staying at his inn. Gareth didn't think that he looked that frightening, but apparently how he looked didn't matter. He was an outsider, so he'd simply have to do his best to be nothing short of a model guest.

Given that it was still mid-morning, Gareth decided to test the inn's food, so he took the seat that the innkeeper had indicated. The innkeeper rang a bell and a few moments later a large modestly dressed woman brought out a tray with food and laid it in front of Gareth. Then she quickly returned to the kitchen.

The breakfast was plain but nourishing. It had more than a bit of garlic added for spice. The ham tasted like it had been fried in garlic. He finished it quickly and tried not to think too much about what he was eating. Standing up he headed back over to the innkeeper to speak with the man. Perhaps if he introduced himself and chatted for a bit, he could lay to rest the man's fears.

"Excuse me," Gareth said to get the innkeeper's attention. The man turned and stared at Gareth in astonishment, sort of the way you'd stare at someone if they suddenly grew a second head. The three men at the back of the room were also starting at Gareth, their conversation now stopped "We were not properly introduced when I first came in. My name is Gareth. I'm an adventurer by trade and a hero in some parts."

The innkeeper looked doubtful and replied, "You say that you are a hero. We will judge you here by your actions, rather than your words." The man was just as suspicious of him as the Burgomeister had been, with a healthy amount of fear thrown in as well.

"Well I have come here to help this land if given the chance," Gareth stated. "I was brought to this valley by a teleportation spell-"

By the alarmed expression on the innkeeper's face, Gareth could tell that he had just said the wrong thing. "Magic is a very dangerous thing," he said as he made a quick warding sign with his hand. "We do not trust those who use or are used by magic. Make certain you do not give us any more cause for alarm," the innkeeper admonished.

Gareth could have kicked himself for making such a simple mistake. He had been warned, but he'd slipped up and now would have to probably face an even steeper uphill battle to gain the trust of these people. The damage had already been done and he would just have to try and calm their fears. Everyone was staring at him not just with that mixed hint of fear and suspicion, but now a degree of hostility as well. Switching subjects, Gareth quickly asked, "What can you tell me about your establishment?"

The innkeeper moved on to answering Gareth's question, but Gareth could tell that the man wouldn't easily let go of the notion that Gareth could start raining down magical fire at any moment if left unwatched. "The Hotel Mordavia has been in my family for generations. It is the only place to be when darkness falls at night. Everything else is closed, and even we lock the doors. You must knock if you wish to come in."

"And your name?" Gareth asked as casually as he could manage.

After a moment's hesitation, he replied, "My name is Yuri Markarov. My wife's name is Bella. We are the owners of this inn."

"And which room did you say was mine?" Gareth asked.

"If you climb the stairs, your room is the first door on the right. The doors of the inn close before nightfall, so make sure you are always back before sunset," Yuri stressed again. "Also make certain you are back in town before dusk. The gates of the town will close solidly to keep out any dangers." The man's voice quavered slightly at the mention of the gates, clearly implying that Gareth would not want to be on the other side of them after dusk.

"I've heard that the forest can be dangerous at night," Gareth stated.

Again, Yuri nodded, "There are many ill things that roam this valley by night. Make certain that you never have to meet them. Never venture into the forest by night."

Gareth figured he'd get similar warnings about the forest from everyone else in town. "What can you tell me about the Burgomeister?" Gareth decided to ask.

"The Burgomeister is the mayor of the town. You will be wise to listen to what he says, and stay out of trouble," Yuri said seriously with a more sober look on his face.

Gareth decided to ask a more probing question, this time related to his mission, "I heard tell that there is an old monastery in town?"

Yuri nodded slowly and dropped his voice to a loud whisper, "The monastery is to the north of here. It has been abandoned for many, many years, but it has a bad reputation. No one in town will go near it, and if you have any sense, neither will you." Again, he made the sign to ward off evil. His warning was mixed with fear and suspicion for the place.

Deciding not to push any further for answers, Gareth instead bid the man farewell and thanked him for his time. Then he headed over to the three men seated towards the back of the inn. Greeting them, he introduced himself and learned their names. Two were farmers and one was apparently an elephant herder. Gareth wasn't sure if he actual bought that line, but, not wanting to be rude, he went along with it. He didn't learn much from the men, only that there was a cemetery east of town and that they were closed-mouthed and suspicious of him.

Gareth decided to head up to his room to check it out before exploring the rest of the town. The smell of garlic was just as powerful in his room as it was in the inn. Cloves of garlic were strung across the ceiling of the room and Gareth wondered for a moment if he had stumbled into a storeroom of some sort. However, the large bed, chest and other furniture quickly dispelled that notion. _Why do they hang garlic in the guest rooms?_ he wondered. _Is it some sort of odd custom?_

Reaching up, Gareth took a few cloves and placed them into his pack. He figured they might come in handy later, like if he found himself starving to death. Hopefully, he'd never be that desperate. He checked the chest and found that it was empty. Apparently it was there for him to store excess equipment in. He tested the bed and found that it was soft and comfortable. Deciding that the room would meet his needs, he got up and left the inn.

Heading for the store next door, he noticed that the Burgomeister was no longer at his window. At least he didn't have to deal with the man glaring at him again, which was a relief. Entering the store, Gareth found it to be a cheery and well-lit place, thanks to the warm fire burning in the large hearth. One of the first things he noticed was the cats. There were a lot of them and they were all over. Then he noticed the shopkeeper, sitting on her rocking chair as she busily knit something. She appeared to be a very, well, sturdy-looking woman. Her dark hair was tucked under a shawl and her face was dominated by her large mouth and nose.

"So you're the stranger in town," she remarked. "I've heard all about you already!"

Gareth raised a questioning brow. Word apparently gets around fast in this town. Perhaps the Burgomeister had already told the woman about him. Somehow, he didn't think that Dmitri had painted him in the best light. Well, he'd have to just dispel any rumors she had heard. With a nod of his head, Gareth said, "Hello my good woman, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Polite, aren't you? Well, 'manners are as manners do,' as my husband used to say," she replied. "We'll see." While there was a hint of suspicion from the woman, Gareth could sense that it was overridden by her curiosity. Perhaps she'd prove to be friendlier to him if he used the right approach with her.

"My name is Gareth Grey, ma'am," he said by way of introduction. "May I ask your name?"

"Well, you can call me Olga," the woman replied. "Mrs. Stovich is too formal, after all. We don't welcome strangers here, they bring nothing but trouble. All the same, it's good to see a new face again." She did seem to be more welcoming than the other people he had met. At least she didn't appear to be outright hostile towards him.

Her last name seemed familiar, like he had heard it somewhere else, but rather than dwell on that, he decided to start asking the woman questions. After all, if it was important, he'd eventually put the right pieces together. He asked about the goods she sold and he learned that she really didn't have much that he could use. Brooms and pans weren't high on his list of essential adventuring equipment. He did decide to purchase some of her sandwiches to supplement his rations and the oil that she offered. His sword and armor could certainly use it. He also purchased some of the candy and the shopping bag to place his items in before putting them in his pack. He figured that Katrina's daughter might be fond of candy if he was allowed to meet her.

"My husband and I have run this shop for many years. My husband has passed on now, but I keep it just the way he liked it. 'A well-run shop is a busy shop,' he always used to say," she said as Gareth was making his purchases. "Not very busy anymore what with the swamp, but I try to keep it going the best I can."

Olga seemed pleased that Gareth had made several purchases, so he decided to capitalize on her good mood. "I was wondering Olga, do you know of any rumors around town?" he asked.

The woman practically beamed. "What would you like to know about? I know almost everything that happens in town. I could tell you all sorts of things! Everything from Yuri's wife, to the castle, to the monastery, why I even know about the werewolves!" she exclaimed.

_Wonderful, I've found the town gossip_, Gareth thought. _She'll talk my ear off if I'm not specific_. "What can you tell me about the innkeeper's wife?" he asked quickly, before Olga could start chattering about things he probably had no business knowing.

"Oh, Bella's a good woman. She's the one who really runs the inn. Her husband just gives orders," she said with a huff. Apparently, her opinion of the innkeeper wasn't very high. "Someday she'll give Yuri a piece of her mind, and good for her. The things she puts up with!" After pausing for a breath, she continued, "She was a pretty woman not long ago. Wasn't called Bella for nothing. Losing her only child really aged her. What a tragedy," she said as she dabbed the corners of her eyes with her shawl. Then she returned to her knitting.

Gareth opted to change the subject since taking about Bella had saddened Olga. "Can you tell me about the castle?" he inquired.

Olga shook her head and said, "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago. No one knows what goes on there now, but it won't be for the good, I'll tell you." Gareth could feel Olga's intense suspicion for the people in the castle. So, he decided that it would probably be a good thing to not mention that he had come from there. At least not yet.

Moving on, Gareth decided to ask after the werewolves that Olga had mentioned. However, the woman simply went off on a tirade about how gypsies were werewolves and that they'd eat Gareth at a moment's notice. He did learn that there was a gypsy camp near the town, however.

"What can you tell me about the monastery?" he asked, before Olga could continue her tirade.

Olga's eyes widened and her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "That's a bad place and you'd better have nothing to do with it. It's dangerous and should have been torn down long ago. Many a stranger never came back after asking questions about it, so don't let your curiosity be the death of you."

"Thank you, Olga. You've been very helpful," Gareth said with a friendly smile.

"You be careful," she said worriedly. "We don't need you going around stirring up trouble, after all. If you do find something interesting, you'll let me know, of course, won't you?"

Gareth chuckled, "Yes, ma'am."

As he left the store, Olga called out, "Goodbye, or as my dear departed Boris used to say, 'May the winds blow at your back."

Outside the shop, something clicked in Gareth's mind. _Stovich… Boris.… _Gareth's eyes widened. _Olga is the gatekeeper's wife? Why did she think Boris was dead?_ Gareth determined that he should probably ask a few discreet questions before he went around dropping surprises like that on people. Besides, he wanted to make sure he was actually right before he went and upset anyone's apple cart. He and the gatekeeper were certainly going to have an interesting conversation the next time he visited the castle.

Gareth headed north along the town street. Passing under an archway to reach the northern part of town, he heard the distinct sound of a chisel chipping away at a stone block. Near a rather run-down building at the end of the street, he noticed a man was carving gravestones. However, his attention quickly moved from the stonecarver to the ominous gothic building in the center of the street. There was definitely something not right about the structure.

Gareth's Paladin sense alerted him to what he could already tell. The building was dangerous. He had a distinct feeling of danger and hunger from the doorway. _Well, I think I've found the monastery dedicated to the Dark One_, he thought with a little trepidation. The building definitely gave him the creeps. He could sense the coldness about it and it seemed to draw in the light around it, like it didn't appreciate the sun's rays illuminating the decorative reliefs craved into its stone. Gareth was not looking forward to having to enter the building.

Nervously, he took a few steps closer to the building to better study the carving above the door. He stretched out with his senses, trying to get a better idea at what posed the danger he was sensing. There was a large bas relief of a strange creature that looked like it was clutching the wall above the door. It looked like an octopus with only six tentacles. He had a creepy feeling as if it was looking right back at him. _A door guardian?_ he wondered. It would make sense. No self-respecting, evil cult would let just anyone into their monastery. He'd have to figure out a way to safely enter the building, either by getting past the guardian at the door or chancing climbing up to one of the broken windows. Perhaps if he had his kit, he'd have a chance at picking the lock before the guardian could attack him, but that option probably wouldn't work. Not that it'd work anyway since he'd lost his kit.

Turning from the building, he decided to go speak to the man at the end of the street. Perhaps he would know more. As Gareth got closer, he noticed that the man was hunchbacked. He waved in greeting, "Hello."

The headstone carver looked up and stared at Gareth for a moment, and then he went back to his work, chipping vigorous at the block of stone.

"My name is Gareth," he tried again, attempting to draw the hunchback into conversation.

The little man looked up again and brushed dirty red hair out of his face so he could see Gareth better. He grunted. "Me Igor," he replied simply. Then he started pounding on the chisel again.

"What was this building?" Gareth asked, waving at the run-down building at the end of the street.

"Building was Adventurers' Guild," Igor said as he continued pounding the chisel. He paused to shrug and look up at Gareth. "No adventurers, no guild."

"I see. And what do you do around here, Igor?" Gareth asked.

Igor shrugged again and said, "This day job. Also work graveyard shift. Ha, ha! Little graveyard humor there."

Gareth raised a questioning brow. This land was certainly filled with some odd folk. He chuckled a little at the little man's odd joke. "So I take it you're the local gravedigger?"

Igor nodded enthusiastically. "Igor dig graves in cemetery. Igor put dead person in grave. Igor cover dead person with dirt. Igor put headstone on grave." Igor scratched his armpit absent-mindedly and continued, "Plenty job security around here. Business is piling up. Ha, ha! Little graveyard humor there."

_Apparently odd doesn't quite cover Igor's rather… quirky sense of humor_, Gareth thought while trying to chuckle politely at Igor's joke. "Heard any good rumors?" he inquired.

Igor snorted and proclaimed, "Igor not hear rumors. Igor not know stranger in town. Igor not know doctor make strange things in lab. Igor not know funny man in inn not funny. Igor not know many things. Igor not hear many things."

"Right," Gareth replied, drawing out the word somewhat sarcastically. "Anything you can tell me about the building over there?" he asked, indicating the monastery behind him.

Igor looked alarmed. "Bad building! No go there! Bad, bad, bad!" he little man exclaimed hopping from one foot to the other.

"Okay, okay," Gareth said holding up his hands as he tried to calm the little man. "I won't go near it right now." His promise seemed to calm the little man down somewhat. "I'll see you around," he said in farewell. Igor nodded and went back to carving the headstone.

Gareth headed over to the old Adventurer's Guild and tried the door. It was securely locked. Igor called out to him, "Burgomeister have key." Gareth nodded his thanks and he headed back towards the Burgomeister's home. Apparently he'd have to ask for the key. He just hoped the Burgomeister was in a more generous mood than he was when he first saw Gareth. Somehow, Gareth doubted that. He'd just have to grit his teeth and be as calm and polite as possible.

Upon entering the Burgomeister's house, Dmitri glared at him and grumpily stated, "Are you sightseeing, or casing my place?"

Gareth put on his best smile and ignored the slight. "Hello, Burgomeister. I apologize for the intrusion, but I don't think that you and I got off on the right foot and I'd like to correct that, if I may." The man continued to glare. "I'd like to tell you a bit about myself," Gareth said and then, before the man could object, Gareth told Dmitri about several of his adventures in Spielburg and Shapier.

Before he could tell Dmitri about Tarna, the man was shaking his large head and chuckling, "Never have I heard such wild stories before! I am supposed to believe that a prince of Shapeir stands before me? You do not look like anything other than a teller of tales to me."

Gareth felt a little offended by that. The truth meant a great deal to him and being called a liar was rather insulting. "And why do you say that, sir?" he asked between slightly clenched teeth.

The Burgomeister fixed Gareth with his suspicious stare. "To be honest, I do not trust you. What you say of yourself is unbelievable, and what you do around here seems likely to get you in trouble. If the pass was clear, I would ask you to leave Mordavia. As things are, I will be watching you closely."

Gareth met Dmitri's stare with a challenging look. "Fine, I shall simply have to prove who I am then. I'd like a key to the Adventurer's Guild."

The Burgomeister didn't seem very impressed. "The old Adventurer's Guild at the north end of town? It has been abandoned for many years, since we have not had many adventurers who could cross the swamp." He seemed to weigh his options for a moment, and then said, "Bah, seeing as you are supposed to be an adventurer, here, have a key to the Guild door. Perhaps you can find something of use there." Dmitri tossed a key at Gareth which he plucked out of the air easily.

Gareth took a calming breath. "Thank you," he replied courteously as he pocketed the key. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about Mordavia?"

Dmitri folded his arms across his chest guardedly and replied, "To the northwest of town is Castle Borgov. It used to be owned by the Borgov Boyars of Mordavia, but the last Borgov died years back, and no one came to take his place." He shrugged and continued, "Some strangers moved in some years back, but they have had nothing to do with the town, and we have had nothing to do with them." He waved his hand towards the town entrance,"As you probably noticed, the old road from town used to meet with the road from the castle and head south to the pass. The heavy rains not only created the swamp, but caused so much plant growth you can't see much of the road anymore."

He looked a little nervous as he continued, "The swamp is a dangerous and foul place. They say that all who ever were buried beneath the earth there now reach up to drag the living to their deaths. I have seen for myself that this is true. Stay far from the swamp if you value your safety."Shaking off his uneasiness, he said irritably, "There are other things in Mordavia to see and do, but I am not a tour guide here. Go off and see for yourself, but be careful. As I said before, the gates of the town are locked at night, so be sure to return before it gets dark. It's dangerous to be out after sunset."

"Can you tell me anything about the townspeople here?" Gareth asked, hoping to glean some more information before he wore out his welcome.

Dmitri's scowl deepened, "Everyone in Mordavia minds his own business and does not go looking for trouble. You obviously do not fit in well here."

_And that's my cue to exit_, Gareth thought ruefully. "Thanks again," he said and headed for the door.

Dmitri grunted behind him and Gareth could feel the man's eyes boring into his back as he left. "Stay out of trouble and other people's business and you and I will get along with one another. Otherwise, you will get me angry. I'm sure you don't want to make me angry, do you?" Dmitri jabbed as Gareth walked out.

Gareth stood on the street and felt a little drained. The Leopardmen had seemed more welcoming than the people of this town. He rubbed his eyes in a vain hope of making the headache go away that was building behind them. After a sigh, Gareth shook his head and walked back to the Adventurer's Guild. This place was going to try him, he felt. He began to feel that his paladin status would be put on trial in this land. If he was truly going to follow the path of the paladin which he had chosen, then his quest here would prove it.


End file.
